<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afraid To Lose You (Please Don't Leave) by TurquoiseTooru (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213884">Afraid To Lose You (Please Don't Leave)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurquoiseTooru'>TurquoiseTooru (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurquoiseTooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has insecurities, and confessing them is the only way to get rid of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afraid To Lose You (Please Don't Leave)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Iwaizumi is insecure about him and Oikawa. He decides to talk out of it. What he doesn't know is how grateful Oikawa is to have him.</p><p>**So I thought of opening a new account, and this is my first story here. I'm actually working on a bigger story, meanwhile have this. Hope you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi wasn’t a soft person.</p><p> </p><p>No really, he wasn’t harsh or mean, he just had problems to show simple affection to the people he loved. He often shouted or called them weird names whenever he felt affectionate towards them, and not everyone liked it.</p><p> </p><p>So, he was the cold-hearted person to everyone. And Iwaizumi was totally okay with that. He liked acting like a mean guy in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>But there are sometimes he wishes, he could show affection to others.</p><p> </p><p>Just like today, when Oikawa and he went to the park, he saw how beautiful Oikawa looked with the cherry blossoms, it made him speechless. He wanted to say it out loud, he wanted to say how beautiful his lover was, he wanted to say how much he loved him and cared for him, but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>So when he saw a rather gloomy Oikawa biding him a good bye, he felt guilt.</p><p> </p><p>So he decided, no more hiding his feelings, he needs to man up.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi decided to take Oikawa on a date again tomorrow. And hopefully, everything will go by the plan.<br/>
At least he hoped.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, don’t you think this place is kinda creepy?”<br/>
He and Oikawa were on a very called date on a café, and Iwaizumi had to admit, this place was pretty gloomy. There was almost no other people beside them and not much decorations either. Though the place was pretty neat and the service was good, it still couldn’t bring it life. The café was too quite, and it made the atmosphere more awkward.</p><p> </p><p>When Iwaizumi booked a table in the so called café, it was pretty crowded and noisy, and Iwaizumi thought Oikawa would like it, that man sure did love crowds. But he forgot that such cafés are not this full of people in a weekday, especially if it’s a Tuesday afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Oikawa playing with his food, clearly he was bored. Of course, it was pretty sickening eating in such a quite place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa,” he called to get the boys attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa straighten and responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the food cold?” he asked, trying to say something, “You’ve been playing with that for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa blushed a little, clearly ashamed from getting caught, “N-no, it not like that.” he quickly said, “it’s just, it feels weird to eat somewhere this quite.” He laughed a little, which basically echoed though the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Iwaizumi said, slightly embarrassed from the situation, “it’s okay, we don’t have to eat here if you don’t like.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Iwa, it’s fine, I don’t mind really–”.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go Oikawa, you were right, this place is pretty gloomy.” He got up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>And so, he and Oikawa were out of the boring café, the heavy feeling from Iwaizumi’s chest still there. </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, let’s go to the park.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again? Didn’t we just go to the park yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go.” Iwaizumi said, almost dragging Oikawa with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, okay, jeez–” Oikawa said, slightly annoyed, “You’re being pushy Iwa, itit’s weirding me out.” He exclaimed.<br/>
When Oikawa and Iwaizumi reached the park, it was almost sunset. And as if the world was ignoring them, the park was almost empty too.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chaan,” Oikawa whined, “Look it’s been dark, and no one’s in the park either. It could be dangerous, let’s just go home.” He huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi called his name, “I wanted to stay with you a little longer.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then, we can go to my house.” Oikawa proposed, “You can stay the night if you want.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Just come with me,” Iwaizumi said, dragging Oikawa once again, inside the park.</p><p> </p><p>Finally both of the boys stopped walking. And leaving Oikawa dumbfounded,  Iwaizumi just casually go to sit down in a bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Oikawa finally snapped, “What the heck, Iwa?!” He said, his hands on his hips, “You kept dragging me the entire city the whole evening, what is wrong with you?!” he screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi let out a sigh, “Just sit down for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa took a step back, before he hesitatingly sit down beside Iwaizumi. There was a silence between them for a while. Oikawa was the one who broke the silence again.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan,” he called for the man, “What’s wrong? Is something bothering you? You no you can tell me anything.” He said, gently as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just,” Iwaizumi started, preparing for a longer conversation, “I just feel like I don’t treat you right.” He paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa what are you talking about–”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, ever since we were kids you’ve always been by my side. All the times we’ve spent, games we played, you’ve always been with me. We joked, we fought, we cried, after all this time, I can’t even imagine my life without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan–”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m too much of a cold person, I don’t show you enough affection and care that you deserve, but trust I truly care about you Oikawa, I really love you. I-I just don’t know how to show you my true feelings for you often, and I know you don’t deserve it, but please, don’t leave me Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hajime, i–”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how can I live without you. Fuck, when we both learnt how to walk together, how am I supposed to walk ahead alone without you? Tooru–”</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime.” Oikawa finally stopped Iwaizumi, “You’ve been talking by yourself all this time. Let me talk now.” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa paused for a while, leaving Iwaizumi confused.<br/>
“Hajime,” Oikawa started, “I understand that you’re insecure about us, but trust me,” Oikawa paused again, “I’m no less scared about our relationship than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“To–”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me finish,” Oikawa cut him off again, “You’re mad at yourself because you don’t show enough care for me? And here I thought I was the one blocking you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean–”</p><p> </p><p>“You see,” Oikawa said, “I’ve always been an ambitious guy, I always chose my dreams over anything. And everytime, I drag you with me. Hajime, you care so much for me, when nobody was with me, when nobody supported me you were still by my side. You cared for me so much that you made my dreams your dreams. Whenever I’d make a mistake, you were the one too correct me. Whenever I felt insecure you strengthen me. Do you think these thing means nothing to me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, listen i–”</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve a better life, you could’ve go a different way, get successful, get married, start a family, be happy,” Oikawa inhaled a breeze, “but here you are stuck with me. I always thought, what I ever did to deserve you Hajime? You’ve always been my guardian, you always showed me what to do. Without you, I’m like a lost puppy. So please Hajime,” Oikawa sobbed, “Always stay with me, show me what to do, cause without you, I can’t go ahead, I’ll fall down on my knees and won’t be able to get up.” Oikawa was on full verge of tears. Hajime couldn’t bear it. He hugged his lover in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“H-haji–”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, what the hell?” Iwaizumi cooed, “Why did you never told me these? I– what the hell Tooru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime i–”</p><p> </p><p>“No, listen to me now,” Iwaizumi said, “I could never leave you Tooru, I could never abandon you. I can’t even stay without you.” He started, “Your dreams have always been my dreams, we promised to fulfill them together. How can I ever leave you for them? Your ambition, your success, your strength– these are my pride Tooru. I couldn’t be prouder to have you as my partner. Your hunger pushes me to my limits, and I can’t go on without it. So please, never be insecure about these. Please Tooru. I need you.” Iwaizumi said in Oikawa’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hajime,” Oikawa said between sobs, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Tooru.” Hajime said back.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like this for a while. Finally Oikawa broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, look, it’s been dark,” he said, letting go of Iwaizumi,“let’s head home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Iwaizumi hummed, “Fine, but I’m staying at yours tonight.” He said, standing up from the park bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Finne.” Oikawa said, laughing a little while following Iwaizumi, “Since our date went bust, let’s have a movie night!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Ok, but we are watching godzilla.” Iwaizumi declared.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No way,” Oikawa huffed, “we’ve watched that a million times.” He said, “Rather, let’s watch E.T.!” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa said in excitement, he’s eyes twinkling.<br/>
“Uh-huh.” Iwaizumi disagreed, “There’s no way I’m watching that overgrown baboons face one more time.” He huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a baboon!” Oikawa defend, “He’s an alien. And a GOOD one!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes, “You’re obsession about that ’aLiEn’ is sickening.” He tutted, “I would consider going to therapists.” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk,” Oikawa tutted back, before starting again, “Say, Iwa-chan~” He said in a teasing tone, “Are you somehow, JEALOUS of E.T.?!” He practically shined while saying it.</p><p> </p><p>“ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Iwaizumi stated.</p><p> </p><p>“You are~” Oikawa teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Am not.” Iwa said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Is are~”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is are~”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not.” Oikawa tried tricking.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t fool me with that Oikawa.” Iwaizumi teased, “You’ve tried that before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,” Oikawa pout a little, “But you felt for it first time!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Iwaizumi said, kissing Oikawa’s pout away.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa whined, “Don’t kiss me like this out of blue!” he said returning the kiss back.</p><p> </p><p>“But you like it.” Iwaizumi teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do!” Oikawa jumped like a baby. Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s naiveness. Oikawa giggled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hajime?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You’ve been saying that quite often today.” Oikawa laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“And? I’ll say that again and again Tooru. I love you, I love you for the eternity, I love you for this life and more, I love you again and again. I’ll always love you, and no one can change it.<br/>
”</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, too overwhelmed to speak loud, “I love you too.” He giggled again.</p><p> </p><p>Both of the boys walk through the empty street together, never alone, never separated. They both laughed and joked, witnessed by no one but the night sky, in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>